


Speak Up

by Atzen_Mierge



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy has no voice, Demonology, Henry and Bendy keep being noisy, Joey is not an ass, Other, Sammy wants them to stfu, Short, like Bendy, no relationships - Freeform, or rather had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: Bendy has trouble communicating with others sometimes because he doesn't have his own voice. Bendy has had enough of people misunderstanding him.





	Speak Up

It was quite normal now after Bendy was brought to life to hear joyous laughter throughout the first floor of Joey Drew Studios. The loud chorus coming from both Henry and Bendy as they joked about, sometimes being told to stop or quiet down from Joey because Sammy would come complain and bicker to him about “the pestering interruption”.

The two were at the height of their laughter, becoming delirious enough to laugh at something they wouldn't think funny, when their mood was ruined. Not by Joey but by something that happened quite more often: misunderstanding; miscommunication. Bendy was trying to add to what their ridiculous topic was so that they could have a harder laugh, but instead it dampened their laughter as Henry chuckled in confusion.

Bendy tried again, thinking Henry got it this time as usual, but Henry got even more confused.

“Wh-wh-ha-what?” Henry asked, still laughing a bit. “Went over.... fall.. what's that last part?”

Bendy was slowly gesturing with both his hands and his expression, along with making a whooshing noise. Henry still looked on in confusion, though still smiling. Bendy did the same thing but pretended to catch something in his arms at the end.

“Oh! He falls and gets caught by the princess!” Bendy shakes his head to Henry's disappointment. He then waves his arms up and down repeatedly while putting on a ferocious face and making a roar akin to Godzilla's and afterwards pretends to breath fire, noise of blowing fire accompanied by the action.

“Ah, he gets caught by the dragon? Haha! But how?! That doesn't make any sense!- didn't they just have a whole scene-!” By then the laughter came back up again, Henry wheezing and Bendy grinning from horn to horn.

Later on, Bendy was in the break room thinking to himself. He wanted people to understand him with ease. People would always misinterpret what he was trying to say, especially when he was energetic and high in the moment. He didn't know himself how to convey certain things like 'You need to recast that gear' or make up a word like 'Bubbasaurus'. The people around the studio just tell him to write what he wants to say but it becomes a bit of a hassle to carry around paper because he could accidentally soak it in ink and was already given a strict scolding to not write on the walls with said ink.

Bendy needed an easier way to talk to others... like talk. The only problem was, was that Bendy didn't have his own voice, he only had noises. Boris and Alice had their own voice, though Boris typically only grunts and Alice would sing. Bendy thought for a while. He knew he could made whistling noises that sounded like a flute. He could also make honking noises and more. In which case, in all cases he's mimicking noises from inanimate objects... but the whistling noise. That noise sounded more human than flute.

Maybe instead of mimicking inanimate sounds, he mimic human speech. Well, you never know if you don't try. Bendy thought to mimic Henry's voice first. Bendy tried a couple times but all the came out were wheezes and squeaks. At one point he managed a vowel. Bendy, who was about to give up, had a newfound determination. He kept on trying, eventually managing to say a meek “Hi”. Bendy wanted to show Henry what he could do, but he stopped himself. He needed more practice.

Joey was heading up from the music department to ask Henry about his progress on his frames. Expecting Henry to be at his desk, he was surprised to hear him in a different room instead. 'Why's he slackin' off now of all times?,' thought Drew. It wasn't Henry's lunch break yet either.

About to tell Henry off, Joey opened the door only to find Bendy looking startled in a desk chair. Joey stared confused at Bendy while the other stared back, calming down. Bendy smiled, “Hey Drew!” 'That's... that's Henry's voice..,' Joey thought in shock. Collecting himself together, “How are you-” “Pretty neat isn't it?,” Bendy cut him off, “I figured since I can mimic other sounds, I could mimic you guyses.” Bendy sprung up from the chair, standing on it. “Neat.” What else was Joey supposed to say? 'Didn't know that would happen.'

 

Henry was sleeping at his desk, tired from the strain of flipping frames and drawing more. He was sleeping up a storm, a good storm called a dream. He's not supposed to be dreaming, he knew that, but he did it anyways despite Joey always yelling at him for it. Speaking of-

“HENRY!” Henry jolted awake. 'Here it comes,' singing and closing his eyes. “Were you sleeping again?” “No, 'was just resting my head Joey-,” Henry turned to see Bendy instead, Bendy's smile getting bigger as he looked over. Henry looked around and thought his leg was getting pulled, “What's going on?”

“What do you mean 'what's going on?' Henry? I thought you were just 'resting your head'” Henry looked at Bendy for a bit.

He then looked down at his arm and pinched it. Bendy began laughing as Drew peered around the corner, “So you were sleeping.”


End file.
